


Happy Birthday, Richie

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Curses, Kissing, M/M, Sex Tapes, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron and Richard haven’t been together in two months. So Taron decides to surprise him for his birthday. The need for each other’s touch soon overwhelms them and they end up in the shower, only to continue what they started in the hotel bed.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Happy Birthday, Richie

Taron lies on bed and grins into the camera of his phone. Richard tells him about his crazy day and one of his costars who’s pretty annoying. While Taron finds it amusing, it’s stressing Rich out and he walks around in his hotel room, slamming his closet doors closed to let his anger out. “Come on, love. Calm down. You don’t have to destroy your fancy hotel room.”

“I’m so mad at her right now. Why can’t she understand that I don’t wanna have small talk shortly before a scene? I tried to put it politely a thousand times.” he groans. “And then she leaves her trash everywhere, destroys her hair and make-up every five seconds. What is this, kindergarten?” he goes on and slams his closet door closed after taking out a shirt. “And oh, don’t get started on how she starts crying after a fighting scene because I was so mean to her.”

“Maybe you should stop being polite and tell her she’s annoying.” Taron says. “Tell her she’s a littering dumbass who should shut her bloody mouth.” Rich rolls his eyes and shoots him a glare. Taron starts laughing in amusement. “I’m kidding.”

“Mm, sure.” Rich growls and throws his phone on his bed. He changes his shirt and throws the other one onto his suitcase. With a huff, he picks it up again and throws himself onto bed. “You know how much people like that stress me out when I’m trying to work.” he groans and rolls his eyes.

“I know baby.” Taron says with a compassionate smile.

“I miss you.” he sighs and rubs his face tiredly. His nerves were on edge already because he hasn’t seen his boyfriend in person for two months now. He longed for his near and even though he was only a four hours’ drive away, he couldn’t visit him back at home while being caught up in work. The same problem Taron was having. “And I really wanna come back home. Away from this stupid… Bitch.” he spits out.

Taron cracks up at the outburst and Richard starts laughing as well. “How charming. I can already imagine you two on press tour.”

“No!” Rich groans.

“Mr. Madden how did you like working with your lovely co-star? Oh you know, we had a lot of fun on set. It never got boring.” he giggles and Rich rolls his eyes, chuckling.

“God, don’t remind me of that.” he whines and throws his arm over his face, closing his eyes tiredly.

“Are you working tomorrow?” he asks and sees him shaking his head. “Well, at least you’re off on your birthday. You won’t have to spend it with her.”

“But I can’t spend it with you either.” Rich pouts softly and removes his arm from his face, looking at Taron on his screen. “I can’t spend eight hours in my car tomorrow. I’m way too tired for that.”

“Yeah, I’m working tomorrow too.” he lies and watches Richard nodding slowly. The soft, helpless look on his face made Taron want to kiss him and scoop him up in his arms. “But we only have two weeks left. Then you’ll be back home. I’ll take you out for dinner and we’ll celebrate together afterwards.”

“I just miss you.” Rich sighs and smiles softly. He didn’t mind that his birthday was tomorrow and he had to spend it alone. It bothered him that he had to spend all these days without Taron. He needed his husband back.

“I miss you too, love.” T says and feels his heart aching. Just one more day. Just a four hours’ drive and you’ll have him back. Taron looks down at his wedding ring and smiles a bit as the memories of their wedding two years ago float through his mind. It happened to him so often and he doesn’t know if it’ll ever stop. He would look down at it and see Rich looking astonishing in his white suit. The tears in his blue eyes as they exchanged their vows. The adoration in them during their dance.

“Then I’ll call you tomorrow evening.” Rich says and Taron nods. “I love you, bubs.”

“I love you too, Richie.” he says and blows him a kiss.

When Taron ends the call, Richard lies his phone aside and starts playing with the ring on his finger, caught up in his thoughts about tomorrow. But feeling the ring underneath his fingertips brings back memories. He remembers Taron sliding the ring up his finger and smiling at him, blueish green coated by tears. Taron looked more beautiful than he had ever seen him before on that day and Richard swore to himself to keep him safe. So far, it’s worked out great. 

But for now, all he needs to do is sleep. He gets comfortable on the bed and turns out the bedside lamp, putting his phone beside him. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Taron takes his cup and takes a gulp of his coffee. He looks at the watch in his car and growls softly seeing it’s 8am. Still two hours away from his husband. He cracks his hurting neck and puts on his sunglasses, turns the radio volume up and starts singing loudly to wake himself up. Taron catches himself glancing on the passenger seat and smirks. That would be a lot of more fun with Richard by his side. Instead, there are the flowers and presents he has for Richard.

Richard gets up at 9am and stares at the ceiling for a few minutes. “Happy birthday, to me.” he groans and chuckles at himself as he gets up after a while. He takes a shower and throws on a shirt and some shorts, puts on his sneakers and leaves the hotel room at 9:30. A morning run to start his seemingly boring day.

Taron arrives at the hotel at ten. He already spoke to the receptionist yesterday, who hands him the key. “Mr. Madden left for a run.” she informs him and he thanks her.  
Taron opens the door and kicks the door closed behind him. He looks around for a moment and chuckles to himself. Richard kept the room tidy and Taron thinks of his own habits. His hotel rooms definitely never look as tidy as this here. He puts the flowers into the vase he got from the receptionist and fills it with water. 

T puts the presents next to it and wanders over to the closet, opening it. He takes out the sweater Richard was wearing yesterday and buries his nose in it, taking in his cologne and the scent of his husband. He really missed him like hell. When he puts it back, something catches his eye. Taron takes the little piece of paper lying on the shirt beneath the sweater he just took, and looks at it with a happy smile. “Fucking softie.” he breathes out, seeing a picture of them at their wedding.

Taron sits down on the edge of the bed and takes out his phone when he hears Richard putting the keys in the door and turning the lock. Only a second later, he can hear him clear as day and he ignores his urge to run and hide, instead forcing himself to stay where he is. Richard is talking to his mum on the phone and chuckles softly at something she’s saying when he walks in the door.

“Taron? No, he’s at home. He’s working hard at the moment and neither of us could afford sitting eight hours in total in the car today. – Yeah, I miss him like crazy but thank god it’s only two weeks left..” Richard says and takes off his shoes. He wants nothing more than to get rid of his clothes and take a shower, wanting to get rid of the sweat. Something catches his eye as he steps further into the room. He sees some red roses and a few presents sitting on one of the dresses. “I’m gonna call you back later, mum.” he says and ends the call, stepping closer. He easily recognizes Taron’s handwriting on the card. He chuckles softly and runs his hand through his hair, turning around, and that’s when his mouth falls wide open in surprise. “What the fuck?!”

Taron starts laughing and gets up. “Well, that’s a greeting.” he grins and watches his husband lovingly. Richard throws his hand in front of his mouth and his eyes get teary. “Gosh, don’t get emotional now.” he giggles softly and quickly steps closer.

Richard wraps his arms around him and buries his face in his shoulder. “I love you so so much!” he squeaks into the fabric of his shirt and holds him tight, fearing he would wake up from a dream.

“Covered in sweat and I haven’t even touched you.” T teases softly and runs his hand through his hair.

Okay, he was definitely awake. “Idiot.” he chuckles and looks up. His blue eyes shining bright of joy. “I thought you had to work.”

“Well, I don’t. And I took two weeks off, talked to the receptionist and decided to stay with you because I fucking miss you.” Taron explains and sees the smile on Richard’s face growing wider. “Aww, look at you!” he giggles and cups his face lovingly.

“What?” he asks and lets his eyes wander all over Taron’s face, taking in every inch of it as if he would disappear any second.

“I love seeing you like that.” T answers and gently glides over his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Like what?!” Richard asks again and starts laughing.

“Like that.” Taron simply says and bops his nose with his own. “Genuinely happy. When your eyes get all bright blue and you smile so cute.”

“I am happy.” Rich admits, blushing slightly and connects their lips to a longing kiss. A relieved moan escapes his lips before he fully recognizes feeling Taron’s lips after all this time.

T smiles into the kiss at the sound and pulls him closer, smashing his lips onto Richard’s passionately. He nibbles on his lower lip and his hand slides down Richard’s back, settling on his bum and pulling him as close as he can.

Richard pulls back panting and smiles at him. “I’d love to continue this kissing session, but I really need a shower.”

“How’s about me joining you?” Taron says, his voice low. Richard raises his eyebrows at the change in his tone. Taron plays with the grey streak lovingly. “You look hot right now.” he says and captures his lips in a kiss again.

Richard just grabs his neck and pulls him close while walking backwards towards the bathroom. He longed for Taron’s touch and the feeling of their skin pressed against each other.

They undress themselves slowly, sharing kisses whenever they can. Taron turns the water on to the right temperature and steps inside, pulling his husband in after him. Both of them sigh in relief as the warm water runs down their tired bodies.

The Scottish feels the urge to have Taron close and wraps him into a hug, burying his face in his neck. Taron wraps his arms around him and starts running his fingers through Richard’s hair. He plants a kiss into it and traces his fingers down his back. “I love you so much.” Taron mumbles into his ear and feels Richard smiling against his neck. His spouse was always cute, but something today made him adorable.

Rich starts planting kisses up his neck and follows a trail over his jaw, going up and kissing his nose softly, before placing his lips against Taron’s. Their skin touching, bodies pressed close to each other and the air getting steamy around them.

Taron moans into the kiss and feels a wave of arousal floating throughout his body. Richard gained some weight for this role. His skin felt soft, his cheeks were a bit fuller and Taron thought it suited him so well. While Rich was a bit insecure about it, Taron was loving every inch of it.

Richard feels himself be pressed against the wall sooner than he thought and pulls Taron as close as possible. The little pants for air between their kisses and soft moans leaving Taron’s mouth make him want more. He can tell Taron feels the same way. He feels himself getting hard and feels the same with Taron.

Taron leans down and starts kissing his neck, leaving little bites and sucks on the reddish skin. A moan leaves his husband’s full lips at the action and T smirks, instinctively pressing himself closer to him. His teeth burry themselves on the side of his neck and Richard leans his head back against the tiled wall.

“Taron.” he moans out and his hips buck forward when Taron’s teeth graze over a weak spot of his. He tangles his hand in his hair and pulls his head up to look at him. “I need you.”

Three simple words that meant so much to Taron in this moment. Three simple words that shot a wave of desire and love for the man in front of him through his body, leaving him breathless as he admires his beauty. “Turn around.” he says and he sees the trust in Richard’s blue eyes as he does.

Richard gasps softly at the coolness of the tiles against his body and he shivers as he feels Taron’s hands placing themselves on his chest, stroking down slowly and fondling over his sensitive nipples, going down to his stomach. He fights the urge to suck his belly in, wanting to hide the weight he put on, but Taron already squeezes his waist lovingly and strokes down, wrapping his hand around his cock.

His husband leans back against him as he starts moving his hand up and down, stroking over his tip and pumping him lovingly. Richard shivers, moaning in his embrace and his head falls back onto his shoulder when Taron fastens his pace. T loves drawing the moans from his mouth and feels himself getting painfully hard. He moves his hips and rubs himself against Richard’s bum, a moan leaving his lips at the action.

Richard shudders as he hears him moan so close to his ear and presses back, rubbing his bum against Taron’s stiff cock. He feels Taron leaning down and placing kisses against his neck, moaning against his sensitive skin. Rich lets his hands wander down, stroking up Taron’s thighs and grab his bum pressing him closer. “Please.” he moans softly and knows Taron understands. He always does.

Taron lets go of him and sees Richard stepping closer to the wall, standing with his legs farther apart then before. He smirks at the sight and reaches down between Richard’s legs, fingers parting his cheeks and leaving circles around his hole before pushing against it ever so slightly, teasingly.

Richard braces himself on his arms as he feels Taron pushing in, moaning softly when he does. There was something about Taron being so soft and loving that made him crazy every time. He adored his energetic, funny and loud husband, being passionate and often rough in bed. But these soft sides of him, the loving, full of attentive movements, that’s what made Rich a puddle at his feet.

Taron pushes his finger in and starts pumping in a steady rhythm, stretching his hole slowly. His unoccupied hand rests on Richard’s chest, feeling his chest hair underneath his fingertips. “Alright?” he asks and Richard nods, growling as he adds a second finger.

The Scottish presses back on him, needy for more, and sighs relieved as Taron adds another finger. He feels all the tension and tiredness he collected over the last couple of weeks flooding out of his veins and desire taking its place. Focusing fully on Taron’s fingers pumping into him increases the feeling and he moans loud when his fingers brush over his prostate. “Taron.” he moans softly and pants a little as his fingers massage his prostate.

Taron knows exactly what he needs and pulls his fingers out, leaving him empty. He wraps his hand around his own cock and pumps himself a few times before aligning with Richard’s hole and pushing in his tip slowly.

Richard opens his legs a bit wider to make it easier for him and growls softly when it works and Taron pushes in deeper. He moans needy as Taron pushes in, in tiny gentle thrusts and sinks his forehead against Richard’s shoulder, his eyes fluttering closed a bit. When Taron is in fully, Richard groans full of lust and T gives him time to adjust to him stretching him perfectly.

Taron places a kiss on his stubbly jaw. “Everything good?” he asks softly.

“Yes.” Rich moans a bit and presses back. “Please, T. Make me yours.” he begs and can hear Taron chuckle at that softly.

Taron wraps one arm around Richard’s waist, steadying himself and starts moving his hips, pushing in and pulling out again slowly. Richard is still incredibly tight around him and pumps him just right, making everything more intense for Taron as well. He thrusts into him and Rich moans sweetly at the feeling of him sinking deep into him.

Richard starts moving his hips with Taron and soon collapses against the wall, moaning with every thrust Taron delivers into him. Something about this, not seeing Taron and just feeling him, made him vulnerable to every touch, never knowing what to expect. This made everything feel so much better and more intense. The pleasure that goes through his body in waves increases with every thrust Taron delivers. Every little praise he whispers shoots through his whole body. “Mm god, T you feel so good.” he moans and his eyes start fluttering as Taron picks up speed.

“I missed this, gorgeous.” Taron answers and moans as Richard tenses around him in pleasure. “I missed you.” he mumbles and places a kiss onto his shoulder.

“I missed us.” Rich admits and whines sweetly as Taron hits his prostate. “Fuck, I love you!” he growls and his fingers curl against the tiles.

“I love you too. So-ohh much.” T moans and sees how hard Richard shivers underneath his touch. He smirks at his succession and tries to hit his prostate again.

“Right there.” he begs and feels his legs trembling. His knees getting weak, as he pants through all the waves of pleasure.

Taron feels his own legs starting to tremble and rests his hands on Richard’s chest, leaning against him and closing the space between their bodies. He starts moving his hips with force and Richard whimpers at the change of pace, collapsing a bit more against the wall.

“Keep going, just like-like that.” he presses out. His moans are shorter as he reaches his high. “Fuck, T, fuck. I’m so-so close.” he pants as his eyes flutter close. His stomach tightens drastically and he can feel his cock getting harder.

“Cum for me gorgeous.” Taron whispers into his ear and that’s all that it takes to make Richard arch his back and cum intensely. Thick, white ropes shoot out onto the shower wall.

“Ohhh fuck, Taron!” he moans and his sight goes blurry for a moment as he pants through his orgasm. He slowly comes down from his high.

Taron growls softly at Richard tightening around him and chases his own orgasm. He continues thrusting into him and feels his hips starting to stutter. Suddenly, Richard reaches back and presses him closer, closing his legs a bit and getting tighter around him. Taron sinks his head down on his shoulder as he reaches his climax and his orgasm hits him with force. T moans Rich’s name over and over again into his shoulder and feels like collapsing as his body comes down from its high.

When Taron pulls out carefully, Richard turns around and pulls him into a tight embrace, their racing hearts beating in their chests. “I love you.” Rich says and fondles over his hair.

“I love you too.” Taron says and captures his lips in a kiss.

Eventually, they decide to clean themselves up, enjoying the shower together, then get out and dry themselves off. After getting semi-dressed, they sit down on the bed and Taron hands him his presents while singing happy birthday, which makes Rich smile at him adoringly. “I missed hearing you sing. I really did.” he chuckles.

“All that after you told me to shut my bloody mouth or you gonna snap?” he asks giggling and Rich starts laughing.

“I was trying to learn my lines and you came in singing Faith loudly and jumped on my lap.” he defends himself and giggles. “That was bloody annoying. But you still looked adorable, you stupid idiot.”

Taron grins and nods. “I know you love it when I’m annoying you and search for your near.” he winks at him happily.

“I still can’t believe you’re here.” Rich whispers and watches him adoringly. He lifts his hand and fondling over Taron’s cheek, who nudges his face into it.

“I am.” he says and grabs his wrist, turning sideways, and plants a kiss onto his hand. “I couldn’t leave you alone on your birthday.” Richard smirks and leans forward, kissing him lovingly. “Soo time to open your presents.” T says and beams at him.

Richard chuckles, delighted at the expression in his eyes and opens the first one. It’s a small bracelet and Taron’s name is engraved in it. “Aw that’s so cute.” Rich smiles and Taron puts it around his wrist.

“Now everyone will know you’re mine.” he winks at him and squeezes his hand.

Rich laughs amused and shakes his head. “You mean this here isn’t obvious enough?” he asks and holds up his hand with the wedding ring.

“Maybe not.” he giggles and makes Richard laugh again. “Okay this one is pretty much me rambling shit about you.” he grins as Rich takes out a little notebook. “We knew each other for one year, were a couple for 3 and are married for one, which makes five years I spent with you. 60 months that means 60 reasons why I love you.”

Richard looks at him startled for a moment. “Sixty?” he asks shocked.

“Yes.” Taron says and sees his shocked look. “What’s wrong?”

“You found 60 reasons why you love me?” he asks quietly and watches Taron closely.

“Yes, for fucks sake. What’s going on?” he starts giggling now and watches him with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

“That’s a lot.” he adds. “I didn’t think there could be so much to love.”

“Richie.” Taron speaks firmly and makes him look up from the notebook. “There’s a lot more to love.”

Richard watches him quietly and chews on his lower lip. “I think you’re the only one who sees me that way.”

Taron grabs his hand. “I’m your husband and I know you.” he smiles at him and fondles over his cheek lovingly. “You’re such a beautiful, loving husband and I couldn’t wish for someone better by my side.”

“I’m sorry, T. This is really cute and my comment just destroyed everything.” he contorts his face and smiles at him weakly.

“What’s going on in your head, love?” he asks softly and rubs his knee gently. A sign of comfort.

“I’m just not happy with the weight I put on and - and this role is stressing me out so I’m feeling insecure again.” Richard admits hesitantly.

Taron watches him for a moment before nodding and getting up. “Come here, love.” he says and reaches out for him.

Richard grabs his hand and follows him to the other end of the room. “What are you doing?”

Taron stops with him in front of the mirror and steps behind him. “Let’s get rid of this.” he says and helps him out of his shirt.

Richard looks at his reflection for a moment before looking away from it and focusing on Taron’s face in the mirror. He meets his eyes and raises his eyebrows questioning.

“Look at yourself.” he says and turns his head back straight, so he has to face himself. He meets Richard’s pained look and sends him an encouraging smile. “You are perfect the way you are.” he soothes him and cups his face from behind. “I love your cheeks like this, makes it way easier to squeeze them.” he does and Rich chuckles softly. Taron places his hands on his hips, fondling over his little tummy and smiles adoringly. “Putting on weight doesn’t make you unattractive to me. You’re still beautiful.” he says and sees the remaining doubt in his eyes. Taron grabs his hips gently and turns him around to face him.

Richard looks at him caught up in his thoughts and lets his eyes wander over Taron’s face, taking in the adoring look in his puppy eyes, the smile on his lips and the dimples. “You’re way too cute sometimes.” he mumbles and leans his forehead against Taron’s, closing his eyes.

“Stop it.” Taron giggles sweetly and bops Richard’s nose with his own. “I just fucked you against the wall of a hotel shower. What other proof do you need?”  
Richard laughs loud at that and pulls back, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. “Maybe I need another proof of that kind.” he says and there’s a teasing tone in his voice.

Taron looks up into his eyes, trying to find out if he’s mocking him, but the way that Richard’s pupils got wider and the blue got darker, he knows he isn’t. “Maybe I can give you that right now.” he teases and smirks at him.

“Maybe you could.” Richard smirks down at him and sees Taron’s eyes become a calm dark green.

“Mm, maybe.” T leans in closer and their lips brush against each other, leaving an electrifying feeling in place of a kiss.

“So many maybes.” Rich mumbles and feels Taron’s hands squeezing his waist gently.

“Mm.” Taron hums agreeing and smiles up to him. “Take off your clothes, gorgeous.” he says lowly and Richard looks at him for a moment before reaching down to his trousers and doing what he says. Taron undresses himself quickly and cups Richard’s face, kissing him passionately. He pulls back as an idea flashes through his mind. “How about recording a sex tape, so we’ll have something for the next time we’re parted for a while?”

“I’d absolutely love that.” Rich says and watches Taron as he pulls away and sets up their phones to record their lovely session from different angles to catch the whole thing.

Taron comes back and quickly captivates his lips in a longing kiss again.

Richard presses himself against him, sighing happily into their kiss. Their lips smash against each other, tongues sliding against each other, teeth grazing over soft skin. He captures Taron’s lower lip between his teeth and pulls back, keeping it there before letting him go slowly. The fire in Taron’s eyes make his stomach flip and he starts kissing him again, grabbing his neck gently and pulling him closer.

The Welsh tangles his hand in Richard’s hair and the other one rests on his cheek. He loves getting lost in kisses and pure intimacy with Rich, fully focused on each other as the feeling of love intensifies. He carefully starts walking them to the bed and makes Richard sit down at the edge, leaning down to kiss him. Taron places a hand on Richard’s chest and pushes him down, sitting on his knees next to Richard’s legs and going down with him, not breaking their kiss apart.

Richard grabs his hips, steadying him and pulls him down with him. He tangles one hand in his hair, kissing him lovingly.

Taron hovers over him and places a delicate kiss onto his lips. “My beautiful baby.” he says between two kisses and cups his face again, kissing him. For a little while, all that can be heard are their soft moans and pants, their lips smashing against each other. As if the world would end if they stopped.

Rich grabs Taron’s bum and pulls him closer. T rubs his cock against Richard’s and moans above him. Richard bucks his hips up, meeting him and growls softly as his hard on receives some friction. “Ohh Taron.” he moans sweetly and his boyfriend looks down at him, smirking, before leaning down and sinking his teeth into his neck. Rich throws his head back to give him all the access he needs and bites his lower lip, whining deliciously as Taron sucks on a love bite.

Taron places kisses all over his neck, leaving bites and sucking at them to create little reddish marks. “Gorgeous.” he places a kiss onto his Adam’s apple, making Richard squirm underneath him. “Lets get you comfortable.” T suggests and moves down his body, taking Richard’s boxers with him.

Richard rests his head on a pillow and relaxes a bit. He watches Taron curiously and sees him already crawling up towards him. Rich smiles as he feels Taron’s lips pressed back onto his shortly and can’t stop a soft moan from leaving his lips when Taron sucks on the marks he left already on his neck.

Taron moves between Richard’s legs and starts kissing down his torso, licking over his nipples and making his breath hitch in his husband’s throat. His lips travel further down and he takes his time placing delicate kisses on Richard’s tummy, licking and biting softly. He takes his time to show Richard how much he loves the little changes on his body. “I love every damn inch of you.” he says as he looks up for a moment and sees Richard’s adoring smile.

He squirms a bit as Taron shifts again and places tiny kisses on his abdomen, wandering down towards his erection. T knows what he’s doing as he goes further down to his thigh, kissing up and biting him right next to his cock. Richard watches him doing the same procedure on his other thigh and bites his lower lip, trying to hold back a moan and hold himself back. He doesn’t want to expose his needy nature to Taron just yet. But he doesn’t succeed and the strangled growl that leaves his throat makes T chuckle against his inner thigh.

The Welsh starts kissing down Richard’s cock, starting at the base and going up to his tip. Rich shudders in anticipation and the look Taron gives him through his lashes makes him shiver. He wraps his hand around Richard’s cock and places a kiss onto his tip, licking over it and pressing his tongue shortly onto the slit.

Rich tangles his hand in Taron’s hair at that and bucks his hips up cursing softly, “Oh for fucks sake.”

Taron cups his balls, massaging them softly with his fingers and sucks at his tip lovingly. He glances up at Richard, who has his head thrown back into the pillow now, mouth fallen open and eyelids fluttering. T hums around his cock and Rich whines softly at the motion.

“Taron.” the grip in his hair gets firmer. “Please, I wanna feel you inside of me again.” he begs.

T smirks up at him and nods. “Roll over, stunning.” he commands, and Richard does as he says. T grabs his thighs, opening his legs and makes himself comfortable between his legs. He looks up at Richard, who has his head resting on his arm, turned to the side. He grabs his bum and squeezes it lovingly. He sinks down and licks all the way up between his butt cheeks, making him shiver before planting kisses on his ass, biting the soft skin lovingly. Suddenly, he pushes himself up chuckling and looks at Rich. “You’re costume designers and everyone on set will hate me for marking you up all over your body.”

“You think I care about that right now? What the hell do we have all that make-up for on set then?” he giggles and Taron laughs.

T leans back down and licks all over Richard’s entrance. He pulls him up by his hips a bit to have easier access and starts teasing his hole with the tip of his tongue. The relieved moan coming out of Richard’s mouth lets him know he’s doing everything right. He pushes in a bit and Rich presses back, immediately letting out a soft grunt.

Richard moans into his arm as he feels Taron’s tongue fucking him open slowly. He gets lost in the feeling and curses in surprise when Taron suddenly pushes in his finger and starts pumping it in and out of him. “God, yes, T.” he moans.

Taron stops for a second, grabs him by the hips and rolls him over again, pushing two fingers in and moving them in a steady rhythm while he leans down towards him. T kisses him while opening him up and Richard moans into his mouth, grabbing his neck gently. He pushes in a third finger up to his knuckles, brushing them over his prostate and watches with delight how Richard moans loudly and arches up.

Richard’s cock is painfully hard now and he knows he needs some friction soon before he loses his damn mind. And so he pulls Taron closer, who leaves him empty, and thrusts up against him. T moans surprised and smirks down at him. “I need you inside of me.” he breathes out, begging.

“Oh you sound so pretty when you beg.” he sighs with a smile and presses himself close to Richard, thrusting his hips against his, their cocks rubbing against each other.

“I know you love it, darling.” Rich chuckles softly and watches Taron pumping himself a few times, moaning sweetly.

Taron pushes in, using his precum and the spit around Richard’s hole as lube. He groans as he thrusts in slowly and bites his lower lip in concentration, looking absolutely adorable to Richard doing so. When he’s fully inside, he keeps still for a moment, watching Richard squirming underneath him.

Richard relaxes into the pillow and rests his hands on Taron’s back as he starts thrusting into him slow, sweet and gentle. He knows how much Taron needs this slow sex session, fully feeling him and taking his time with his husband after some time spend apart. It’s his way to make himself aware of them being together again and having all the time they need. And Richard loves him even more for it.

Taron starts playing with Richard’s slightly sweaty hair and looks down at him adoringly, getting the same look in return. “I love you so much.” he whispers and a little smile settles on his face, shining in his eyes.

“I love you too, bubs.” Rich whispers back and pants softly as Taron pushes in again. They enjoy the slow rhythm and eventually Taron’s forehead is leaning against Richard’s. Their pants and moans becoming a mix, the heat of their bodies igniting the fire between them.

Taron knows Richard’s body like his own, so it isn’t hard to tell when he needs more and when it’s just right. He is able to push Rich closer to the edge slowly and in waves, increasing the pleasure and force of his movements if needed. “My beautiful, beautiful baby.” he whispers and plants a kiss onto his lips, taking in the responding moan like an addict.

Richard arches into the next thrust and wraps his legs around his husband’s waist. The next one hits his prostate and massages his walls perfectly, making him moan loudly. “Oh god, right there.”

“God, you look so good.” T whines softly and plays with his curls. He hits his spot again and can feel his hole tensing around him, making his legs tremble.

“Fuck–“ Richard moans and arches into it again, his head falling back. “That feels so-ohh- good.”

Taron pants a bit as he feels his stomach tightening again and his legs trembling hard. “Fuck, I’m so close.” he curses and moans loudly. He doesn’t want to cum now, wanting to make Richard stumble into his orgasm before his own.

Rich captures his lips in a sweet, passionate kiss and groans softly. “Go on then.”

T feels his body heating up, his hips stuttering and his eyes fluttering closed. His moans get shorter and high pitched and the grip in Richard’s hair get hard as he fills him up with hot ropes of cum. Taron lets out a groan and starts mumbling Richard’s name over and over again, riding himself through his orgasm, hips juddering.

Richard smirks softly at how fucked out Taron looks as he lifts his head, breathing hard. He reaches up and fondles over his cheek and through his hair, staring into his gorgeous blueish green eyes. Taron wraps his hand around his cock and starts pumping him while massaging his prostate with his cock slowly and forceful. “Ugh fuck, Taron…” he barely chokes out and arches into him.

Taron focuses on pushing Richard over the edge slowly and lovingly. “Doing so good, stunning.” he encourages him and squeezes his cock gently.

Richard pants and feels himself getting closer to reaching his climax. His legs are trembling already and his moans are short and wrecked with little grunts mixing into it, and pants of Taron’s name. “I’m gonna cum, ohh fuck.” he whimpers and his eyebrows crumble in pleasure, deep groans leaving his throat.

“Cum for me, beauty.” T says and watches Richard arching up high, his body shaking, eyes rolled back and nearly closed.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” he pants as he releases his cum all over their torsos and Taron’s fist. He moans Taron’s name and then his brain stops working and he babbles nonsense.

When Richard’s high passed, Taron pulls out of him and collapses onto his chest. He reaches up and fondles over his cheek lovingly. “Fuck, you look more stunning every time I see this.” he admits and Rich chuckles underneath him.

“I think we need an other shower.” he giggles softly and T agrees humming.

After their shower, they change the sheets and make themselves comfortable on the bed. Taron is wearing Richard’s clothes now and Richard is wearing his. Richard cuddles up against him and looks up at him smiling. “Thank you for everything.”

“I love spending time with you, love.” he smirks and plants a kiss onto his full lips. He takes Richard’s left hand into his and fondles over the bracelet. “I still can’t believe you’re mine sometimes.” he mumbles.

Rich smiles happily. “Can’t believe I’m yours as well. But I love it.” he admits and sees Taron’s whole face soften at that. “And you’re really gonna stay two weeks with me here?”

“Absolutely. And don’t you think this was the last time I’ll make you moan my name.” T smirks down at him.

Richard’s deep blue eyes meet the blueish green of his husband and he just grins. “I wouldn’t even dare to think of that.” he winks at him and pushes himself up to kiss him again.


End file.
